Toghrul
"Less talking, more bug-squashing!" ~ to Ippolyta. (*) Introduction Toghrul is a Novaya Chthonian hypersoldier fighting in the Mecharussian Armed Forces. Formerly a Mingghan (equivalent to battalion commander) amongst the Children of Kyzaghan, one of the great raider clans of early post-war Russia, he was found and trained by the Original Chthonian Ippolyta during and after the annihilation of the Russian Mafia in 2152 AC. Ippolyta, seeing the same potential to learn the Song of Experience in Toghrul that Drakolich had in her, took him under her wing and had him nursed back to health. In return, he would stay by her side in the years after the [[Flight of the Polunochnaya|Flight of the Polunochnaya]] – along with her other charge, a Twisted One going by the moniker of Crunch. He would battle such foes as the Phantom Crusade, Todeswache, the Tandi-Nama Accord and the Helleonic Confederacy alongside them both and the Prokazniki. Personality Toghrul is every bit as deadly and brutish as his background as a Son of Kyzaghan would suggest. Nearly all of his life has revolved around warfare, whether it be preparing for it, waging it or revelling in the many spoils of it. Making matters worse is that not only is he a highly-skilled and surprisingly-agile fighter for his great size, he knows how to solve complex problems without liberal application of violence. That alone makes him a more terrifying foe to face in a battle than the average wasteland raider. Combined with the necrocybernetic augmentations aimed at enhancing his already formidable strength, speed and durability to make him border on unstoppable, Toghrul's intellect makes him the perfect candidate to help Ippolyta control her warband of ex-raiders, conscripted Gulag inmates and Desolators by having someone equally vicious and bloodthirsty to force the horde of miscreants into line. In addition to helping him hone his skills in combat and tactical command, Ippolyta applied the same tactics as Drakolich did with her to drill into him the mores of the Chthonic brotherhood. For instance, on one occasion, Toghrul attempted to rape an unsuspecting waitress at an after-battle feast. Upon catching him in the act, the Manreaper personally chained him to a telegraph pole and whipped him in front of her soldiers – not because of the act itself, but because of who he had attacked, a fellow Mecharussian who was not a convicted traitor. Ippolyta held no such qualms where prisoners-of-war were concerned, however – much to the complete misfortune of a female officer in the Imperial Military who Toghrul captured during an operation in Alaska at the height of World War IV. After interrogating her for information on enemy troop movements and garrison locations, she let him have his way with the Frenk as a reward. Where weapons go, Toghrul carries to battle a fusion yataghan in one hand and a weighty hand-axe in the other, the former being a custom-manufactured gift from Grand Curatrix Elena Trotskaya and the latter having fought with him since his youth. Though he much prefers to fight up close and personal, he is smart enough to recognise when it is necessary to use a gun, hence why he keeps a PP-2T Tiran within his reach. In addition to this armament, he is a skilled hoverbike-lancer, a relic from his days with the Children of Kyzaghan; the lance that he uses comes fitted with a depleted-uranium head and is long and strong enough to rip through an M60 Clyde main battle mech when he charges into it head-on. Toghrul is also a good enough shot to land a barrage of plasma bolts on a target as he circles it at high speed. Notable appearances *Toghrul first appears in the non-canonical Festival of Carnage, battling alongside Ippolyta and Crunch. *His first canon appearance will be in an as-of-yet untitled short RP currently being planned by the authors of Mechanocratic Russia and the Imperium Omnitatum Sacrum. Trivia *Toghrul's namesake is the historical figure entitled Wang Khan, the blood-brother of Genghis Khan's father Yesukhei and an early ally of the former. Category:Characters Category:Alternative Canon Category:Mechanocratic Russia